


White Silken Sheets

by auroraphilealis (athousandrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom Phil Lester, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Spreader Bars, Sub Dan Howell, Subspace, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Dan’s always liked being dominated in bed. Phil’s the only one Dan felt safe enough to take complete control, however. The only one he trusted to take him into sub space, and the only one he trusted to take his breath away. Literally.





	White Silken Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day friends. Enjoy some... pure ass smut hahaha. I hope you had a good day <3

The situation was kind of rare. Dan was far too loud and abrasive to fit the standard submissive role the situation typically required, and yet, he often found himself inclined to give himself over to Phil regardless. There was just something about feeling powerless in a situation he held complete control over that made Dan feel… ‘safe’ wasn’t quite the word for it, but was definitely part of it.

Freeing.

Yes, that was it. Allowing himself to be reduced to nothing more than a squirming mess on their bed, with no control over when or how he came. It made Dan’s breath hitch almost harder than when Phil pressed his fingers ever so carefully, and yet ever so powerfully, over his mouth and nose, restricting his breathing entirely for a few moments at a time, building it up - up - up -

And release.

Dan nearly sagged as he let out the breath he’d found himself holding just at the thought of what Phil could do to him, reduce him to. The pleasure of it, the way it arched up his spine… God, Dan loved that.

Anyway. It was freeing, and yet not something Dan found himself inclined to very often. He’d much rather make all the noise he pleased when he was in bed with Phil, enjoying the way his teasing complaints and broken moans could make Phil chuckle for him, light hearted and warm. There was just something about having Phil at his mercy that had always pleased Dan.

Letting go, though - that was a challenge. That was something that, when Dan could manage to achieve it, often made him feel far better even than any regular orgasm could.

He had very little patience for it, though. He found it difficult to submit fully, to give himself over, whether he knew how good the end result would be or not, and so it happened rarely.

Phil never minded. He hardly even complained. BDSM, as it turned out, was kind of more of Dan’s thing than Phil’s, not that Phil wasn’t an incredibly good Dom, nor that he didn’t _enjoy_ it. It was more that Phil just didn’t harbor too much of a need to get off on controlling Dan. He liked their sex life anyway, every way, and never seemed to have too much of a preference outside of pleasuring Dan.

That, as it turned out, was exactly what Dan needed; someone who would give and do anything for him, just to make him happy. Someone Dan could trust to never push beyond what he wanted, what he needed, or what he desired to explore. Someone equally as gentle with him as they were aggressive.

That was why, when Dan _did_ feel that he needed a night of letting go, of putting his entire trust into Phil, and allowing this illusion of control, or rather, the lack of it, they had a kind of system.

Firstly, there was a bundle of white sheets neither had ever used before their experiments with BDSM that lay in the back of their hall closet, behind a second set of brighter, bluer sheets they often used to set up camp for guests when they stayed over. These, Dan would take out after stripping Phil’s bed, and spread over his mattress as a sign that Dan wanted to play. On top of that lay a top sheet, thin, but comforting, that they could drown in and cover up with in the aftermath, when Phil treated Dan to any and all sorts of aftercare, dependent on the scene.

Secondly, there was a long black box hidden underneath Phil’s bed in the far right corner, stuffed behind a few old t-shirts neither male wore any more, that Dan needed to retrieve. This box contained a few particular items they’d collected over the years, including; rope, tried and true, a ball gag that allowed Dan to breathe, but with very little ease, a drawstring bag that Dan knew to hold a variety of clothespin like items, a rabbit vibrator, a dildo that didn’t quite match the girth of Phil’s cock, but he enjoyed teasing Dan with, and a spreader bar they’d only used once or twice so far. That was their newest acquisition, and something that Dan in particular quite liked.

Thirdly, Dan was to wait until any business that needed to be taken care of for the day was finished before he fetched Phil.

When they played together, sessions lasted far longer than any other form of sex they participated in, and often left both of them extensively exhausted. They’d tried playing before an important meeting in the past, and ended up missing it entirely because Phil had refused to rush Dan out of subspace and risk hurting him in the aftermath.

These days, Dan just had to be a little more patient. Often, with his and Phil’s schedules, and how infrequently Dan desired play, this wasn’t much of a problem anyway, but it was still a rule Phil had been careful to explicitly put into place for both of their safety.

Dan was just glad it had yet to interfere with his needs.

See, some days, Dan just _needed_ to be dominated. He enjoyed putting his trust into Phil that his partner would take care of him, no matter what, loved the way Phil could make his mind float, until he was soothed into a place he so rarely got to see, mind blank and body nearly drowning in pleasure. The way he could feel so light and empty all at the same time, prick hot under Phil’s touch… Being able to trust someone while in such a state, Dan sometimes _craved it_ , a chance to let go completely, stop fighting and trying so hard to exist and be seen, and for just one moment, allow himself to be enveloped completely by another person.

Phil.

Phil was that other person.

The only person Dan thought he could ever have this with, the only person he ever wanted.

He inhaled sharply, and held his breath. He could feel goose pimples rising on his skin with the way his head began to spin ever so lightly at it, like it knew what was coming, the fear and adrenaline that came with his breathing being entirely out of his control. Dan was dizzy with it, body already coming to attention with the want of what was to come.

In, in, in… Dan closed his eyes, felt the burning need for oxygen take him, and exhaled swiftly so he could gasp in a breath of air. The inhale was heaven, but nothing close to what Phil could bring him, and Dan knew that all he had to do was get ready, and Phil would take him far past the place of what self denial could bring.

So he did.

It was a random thursday afternoon. Phil had mentioned something about editing that morning, and Dan hadn’t seen much of him since breakfast, so he figured Phil was finishing up with the AmazingPhil video he’d filmed earlier that week. It left Dan free to wander around their flat preparing things while Phil took care of business, and already left Dan with a sense of buoyed relaxation he could only truly get in subspace.

He could start to feel it, though, that sense of loss of control, of lowered inhibitions, of responsibilities and existence starting to fade into the background of his mind, until all that was truly left… was Phil.

It was like a buzz that started at his nose, and spread out over his face, a sense of knowing what was to come, and where he was to go. It was this breathless abandon that left Dan dizzy and numb in the strangest of ways, all while his body hummed from overstimulation. Even just the touch of the white sheets in his hands before he’d gotten them spread out on the bed made Dan shiver and ache with need, pleasure already prickling lightly at his skin, like a tease.

This was why Dan always set up. The knowing, the exhilaration of waiting, the slow decline into play, was something he needed almost as much as he needed the actual activity.

By the time Dan found Phil in the office, YouTube logo bright on the computer screen, bright blue uploading bar halfway filled, he was completely ready. Their toys were spread out in waiting for Phil back in Phil’s bedroom, and Dan was clad in nothing more than a pair of boxers, tent already clear from his aching cock.

His chest heaved with every aching, desperate breath, and his hands shook as he reached out for Phil.

“Philip,” he called. Even he could hear the way his voice trembled, the dulcet tones that bellied what he wanted. “Come to bed?” he requested, voice demure and weak, as Phil turned his head to take in the sight of his lover.

The way his pupils instantly dilated, eyes roving over Dan’s flushed body, the need clear in his stare, made Dan gasp, his bottom lip quivering with need. Phil’s gaze trailed over him slowly, carefully, as if he were unsure, before he finally glanced back up at Dan.

“Daniel?” he asked, lips parted in question. His gaze was careful, calculating, trying out the name the same Dan had called his earlier; words they so rarely used except for in play.

Slowly, as if in a daze, Dan nodded his head insistently.

Yes. He wanted to play.

Phil inhaled sharply, and Dan was sure, if Phil hadn’t been sitting, he would have been able to see the way Phil’s cock stiffened in his shorts. There was something about the way his pale cheeks flushed ever so lightly that told Dan exactly how he was feeling, and satisfaction rolled over him instantly.

Phil, for his part, closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them again, they were hard, intense, _dominant_. He turned back to the computer in front of him, and said, “I’ll meet you there. Wait for me.”

He didn’t have to say _don’t touch_ for Dan to understand his meaning. He didn’t have to say, _go now_ , for Dan to know that he meant _now_. He didn’t have to raise his voice, or glare sharply; he merely had to _say_ , and Dan would go.

His breathing grew more and more ragged with every step he took, but Dan didn’t mind it. His head felt dizzy already, his face going somewhat numb, pins and needles pricking at his nose and cheeks. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, perfect, and his throat swollen with suppressed sounds.

Dan was ready. He was so, so ready, and his legs were shaking by the time he reached Phil’s bedroom once again.

Phil hadn’t had to say to strip himself of his boxers for Dan to know. Phil hadn’t had to say to lie in the center of the bed.

Dan just knew.

His eyes closed as his body sunk into the silken of the white sheets now spread over Phil’s bed, and he waited.

There was something about the near silence of Dan’s head that enhanced the rest of his senses. He could feel the rustle of the sheets underneath him, could hear the sound of Phil’s movements in the office, smell the sterility of the toys he’d laid open at his side. His eyes were closed, but he didn’t need them open to know that the world was heaven right now, and he was at its mercy, waiting… waiting…

The sound of Phil’s entrance made Dan’s heart rate sky rocket. His breathing hitched, and he held in a breath for a few seconds, before letting it out on a soft exhale. His body was shaking with need and want, anticipation coiling through his veins. He was on fire as he waited, not daring to move, not even daring to open his eyes, and inhaling sharply once again when Phil started to move about the room.

“So good for me already, Daniel,” Phil murmured, voice already so, so fucking dark, the words, the _praise_ sending sharp pinpricks of pleasure up and down Dan’s spine. His cock twitched, he felt it bounce against his thigh, aching and needy. Dan clenched his hands into fists, nails biting into his skin, and released.

His mind was humming, spinning. He was struggling to breathe.

Phil cooed at him.

“Shh, my pet,” he murmured. “Calm yourself. We need you relaxed, if we want to play,” he insisted.

The touch of a cool hand against Dan’s chest put him to ease, and he struggled against another breath, before he managed to gain back control over his lungs. He didn’t open his eyes.

Phil released him, and stepped away.

“Good boy. Now. I can already see how badly you need this, for me to take control, take you right to the edge, so no ball gag today,” Phil began to explain quietly, mostly for himself, but also to reassure Dan of what was to come, to encourage quietly for Dan to protest, if he didn’t like Phil’s plan.

Dan was far too gone to participate in a pre-negotiation, and they both knew it. It had been too long, was always too long, for them to sit and plan it out together before hand.

Phil knew Dan’s hard limits, though. Phil knew how to play, the traffic light system, Dan’s sounds. Dan trusted him, and didn’t need to make a noise of refusal or acceptance for Phil to know that he agreed with him. Phil knew Dan, and Dan didn’t speak much when he was like this, unless he absolutely needed to - and then, only to cry out “red,” or make a mewl of distress which Phil, usually, knew how to interpret.

They didn’t need it today, and they both knew it. Dan needed something so much more.

“The clamps, though… I think you might like those, hmm?” Phil asked, not waiting for a response. He got none, regardless. Dan’s body merely tensed with desire for it, and he shuddered on the sheets, as the thought of what pleasure was to come roiled through his veins. “And the spreader bar, definitely. You go… ever so tense when I steal your breath from you,” he continued.

Still, Dan did not protest. He wanted it. He wanted it all, everything that Phil had to offer. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck him, and fuck him hard, take him right to the edge as he restricted his breathing, and give it back to him only just in time for Dan to come, orgasm ripping through him -

He gasped out another breath he’d held in too long, shuddered and moaned softly as tremors shook his body. Phil chuckled from beside him, and touched his forehead gently with the palm of his hand.

“Careful, Daniel… or we won’t play at all, tonight,” he drawled, threat careful but stern.

Dan shook, and made a big deal out of normalizing his breathing.

They both knew how dangerous it could be if Dan played too long, if he worked himself up before Phil could help him, keep him right at the brink, keep him _safe_.

Dan had passed out before, and neither male wanted a repeat of that.

No. Dan needed to control himself, if he wanted Phil to play with him.

So he breathed. He shook, and he shuddered against the white silken sheets under his already sweaty skin, and he inhaled deeply with each new intake of air into his lungs, just to show Phil that he was being a good boy, that he was ready. His fingers flexed against his palm, working at nothing, trying hard to keep his hand from clenching and hurting himself the way he sometimes accidentally did, all while Phil hummed and worked about the toys Dan had set about in their room.

He didn’t say anything about the toys, didn’t mention the rope, and yet, when Phil pressed his hand lightly to Dan’s wrist, and gently shifted it upwards, Dan merely gasped in turn.

“What do you say about a little rope play, tonight, Daniel?” he asked, voice breathy against Dan’s ear.

Dan couldn’t help the way his body instantly pulsed in response.

“Yes,” he gasped.

Dan opened his eyes, glassy as they were, and watched as Phil smirked at him, chuckling darkly. He liked the way Phil’s gaze had been nearly overblown by the dark of his pupil, as if just seeing how pliant and submissive Dan was for him was getting him off. Dan supposed it was; it was one thing Phil particularly enjoyed about these nights, even if he didn’t obsess over them the way Dan sometimes did.

Dan closed his eyes again as he released a shuddering breath.

They worked in tandem, then - sort of. Phil used the rope he held to tie Dan in a sort of harness that wrapped around his nipples and pulled back at the top for Phil to tie around the bedpost behind them. It left Dan’s arms free, but nevertheless kept him immobile to a certain degree. Every graze of the rope over Dan’s skin made him want for more, and it was Phil’s reassurance that Dan was allowed to talk that encouraged Dan to make any noise he so desired.

Mostly, he mewled and gasped at the sensation of prickling heat working against his skin, eyes half lidded as he stared at Phil, his lips slightly parted. Watching his lover work was intoxicating, being pliant under his tough invigorating, until Dan was practically panting and ready to come right then and there.

They had so much longer to go, though.

When the ropes were tied, Phil checked over for slack, and ensured that there was not too much pressure on any one spot. Then, he moved to retrieve the spreader bar, and the real fun began.

Phil produced an oil they kept in their bedside table for nights like these and massaged the liquid into his hands, all while Dan sat back and watched intently with eyes dark as they could go. The bag of clamps were at Dan’s side as Phil climbed between Dan’s legs, devoid of all clothing save for his boxers, and gently settled one hand against Dan’s thigh.

Dan shuddered under the soft touch.

“Are you ready, Daniel?” he asked.

Dan merely murmured back a gentle, “Green,” in reassurance to his lover, and closed his eyes as Phil’s fingers began to glide up and down Dan’s skin.

Phil started at his thighs, moving the scented oil in between Dan’s legs and smoothing over the sensitive skin hiding on the inside. He played at the bottom of Dan’s balls, coating over them gently and smoothly, and making Dan arch into his touch. His head spun with every gentle movement of Phil’s body over his, and he felt his face beginning to prickle with that same sense of breathless abandonment he always got when Phil was covering his mouth and nose, controlling every gasp of air that Dan could take -

“Ah, ah, ah,” Phil murmured, leaning in close to nip just under Dan’s rib. “Relax. Breath control is for me to partake in, and me alone, Daniel,” he insisted, and went back to his careful perusal of Dan’s body.

The oil was safe as a lubricant, and as Phil’s hands finished smoothing over Dan’s legs, one moved between them to play at his rim, soaking the outside in wet oil as one finger playfully dipped in and out at a gentle pace. Meanwhile, Phil’s other hand continued it’s movement up Dan’s body, skating around the ropes that bound his upper half, and teasing against the smooth skin there.

Dan’s body writhed against the sheets underneath him, and his eyes slammed closed as sensation overtook him. The oil was so cool against his heated body, relaxing, the scent of it intoxicating. He could feel himself nearly falling apart with desire already, shaking as his cock was neglected but his rim was urged against until one of Phil’s fingers pressed inside.

Dan felt it as Phil traced over the hair that trailed down from his navel to his groin, felt it as oil dripped down his skin, felt it as Phil pulled both hands away to get more oil, and whined at the loss of Phil inside of him.

He wanted, so bad, wanted everything and anything that Phil was willing to give him, so when Phil returned with a quiet chuckle and a quick nip to Dan’s belly, just under his belly button, he shuddered and groaned with a quiet please for Phil not to leave him again.

“Never, Daniel. You’re _mine_ ,” he insisted, plunging a finger back inside of Dan’s willing body, and pumping it in faster this time than before while a second teased at his rim, ready and waiting to push into him and stretch him open, stretch him to the last of his ability, ready to take the girth of his Phil’s cock as hard and as deep as Phil wanted to give it to him.

Phil’s other hand smoothed over Dan’s chest, pricking and played with his nipples, made him shudder and groan at the sensation of smooth oil slicking him up for Phil. His fingers curled into fists and his nails pinched at his skin, but he relented and let go as soon as he realized, toes curling at the pleasure soaking through him.

He wanted so much, _so much_ , he wanted _everything_ , so when Phil’s hands removed themselves from Dan’s skin and reappeared with something metal and hard to snap against him, he practically begged for it, back arching from the bed as far as it would go for how Phil had gotten him pinned down. The man chuckled above him, teased him with the edge of the clamps Dan knew so well, and then pinched once just under his nipple, at the supple flesh of what would have been his breast had he been a woman.

Dan outright keened at the feel of it, made all the better for how hyper aware he was of his skin, at the way the oils had seeped into him and made him all the more sensitive to every tiny little touch.

Phil’s second finger popped past Dan’s rim, and he moaned outright at the intrusion, the perfect feeling of being filled, all while Phil reached for another clamp and secured this one, instead, to the inside of his thigh.

Dan keened again. He could feel his heart rate had steadily began to increase, struggled to breathe and keep it even and safe, and yet tried his best to prevent Phil from pulling away from him in the end. He clenched and unclenched his hands, did his best not to squirm, groaned at the way Phil chuckled at him and nipped gently at different parts of his skin; his hip bone, his clavicle, the corner of his chin.

Every touch was lighting Dan further on fire, so when Phil clamped three quick clamps in succession in calculated spots around his shoulders and navel, Dan shot his eyes open and _cried_ for want of more. The tears pricked at his tears, but they were nothing less than pure pleasure and pain, the brightest kind of hot white that made Dan feel like he was on the very fucking edge.

The only thing that would have made it better was Phli’s cock buried between his legs, his hands covering Dan’s mouth, taking and giving and master of Dan’s life in every which way.

“Daniel,” Phil’s voice urged on him, “Are you ready for me?” he asked, three fingers deep inside of Dan, and when had that happened? The clamps wiped all else from Dan’s mind, body writhing for more, and yet he managed to quickly gasped, “Please, master,” that made Phil outright shudder above him.

His pupils dilated, and he leaned in quick to bite at Dan’s lips, equal parts aggressive and kind as he kissed Dan, licking into his mouth and punishing all that he found there. Dan loved when Phil got like this, loved the way he reached between Dan’s legs to tug lightly at the clamp he’d pressed into his thigh, other hand pulling free of Dan’s body and leaving him empty and aching while his lover pulled free his boxers from his legs.

The white sheets had become tangled up in the bars and ropes of Dan’s bindings. Dan could see one flung over Phil’s leg, and yet he hardly seemed to care. Instead, he pulled back from Dan’s mouth and reached out to start gently releasing the clamps Dan wished could stay mounted on him forever, kissing and nipping at the red marks left behind that they both knew would soon be bruises.

Then, blissfully, then, he reared his cock head at Dan’s entrance, and, despite the spreader bar that prevented Dan’s quaking legs from slamming shut on him, or wrapping around Phil’s waist, he pressed the tip inside, and groaned as Dan took him in.

Dan, for his part, could do nothing more than throw his head back on a wild growl, gasping for air as his vision started to go slightly black at the edges.

“Master, master,” he grunted, “Can’t… wait any longer,” he admitted, unwilling to pretend that he had any control over his breathing anymore, unwilling to admit that he might black out soon if they didn’t get on with it.

Phil didn’t even hesitate in response. He reached up with one, large pale hand, and pressed his hand over Dan’s mouth and his nose, preventing him from breathing all while his cock landed deep inside of Dan’s body, as deep as it could go from this angle, and yet deep enough to punch all of the remaining oxygen from Dan’s lungs.

He couldn’t inhale again.

He gasped and fought under Phil’s touch, unable to help himself as his breathing grew more and more restricted, and Phil reached down with one hand to steady himself on Dan’s hip, His grip was hard and tight, Dan’s arms coming up around Phil’s body to grip him return, nails digging into his shoulders and making Phil grunt and shove his hips forward harder in return.

Dan scrabbled under Phil, and tried to relax. He could feel the euphoria overtaking him, wiping out all other thought from his mind.

“Can you feel me, Daniel?” Phil asked, his words a whisper against the roaring in Dan’s ears. His cock was weeping, he knew it was. The overwhelming sensation of not being able to control _anything_ , of being unable to move, or thrust towards Phil, brought joy to Dan’s chest and he felt - free. “Can you feel me pressed inside of you? Filling you up?” he asked again.

Dan shuddered under his touch, and closed his eyes.

It was building up - up - up -

Phil removed his hand.

“Daniel,” he grunted, beginning to fuck his lover in earnest. “Look at me,” he insisted as Dan’s head begun to rush and his lungs gasped for air, quite against his own wishes. There were black spots in his vision, and his lungs practically ached. Yet his whole body felt pleasantly on fire, felt pleasant and warm in the aftermath of the breath play. He wanted nothing more than the high again, even as he knew they played at a dangerous game. “Look at me,” Phil insisted again, until Dan managed to obey.

He found his hands were at Phil’s hips, gripping as best as he could. He could feel blood on his fingertips.

“Good boy,” Phil gasped, eyes so blown he almost appeared a demon to Dan. “Good boy,” he repeated, and then, “Again.”

Dan didn’t even get the chance to inhale another perfect breath of air before Phil was covering his face again, restricting his flow of air and preventing him from breathing. Dan couldn’t bring himself to care, only knew how his body reacted in turn, trying to gasp against Phil and buck him off, but he couldn’t move.

Dan felt it then - the tightening in his stomach, the churn of orgasm fast approaching, ready to take him, and he shuddered as he gripped harder at Phil, trying to figure out how to tell him he was close - close - close -

Dan shuddered and inhaled sharply as his orgasm washed over him, Phil removing his hand just in time for oxygen to surge into Dan’s brain and light his nerve endings on fire.

He cried out as orgasm washed over him, nearly whiting him out, and he found himself floating in this heaven of a place that was subspace.

All there was was pleasure as it wracked through his frame. Dan felt nothing but the surge of absolute relief, release, and relaxation as it took over his limbs, and allowed him to float away.

Phil’s cock continued to fill him. Dan was aware, in some hazy way, of the sensation of being used, and yet he didn’t care.

He was too far gone.

He knew he was smiling, even as he felt the tears drip down his face, and smoothed his hands dazedly against what ever bit of Phil he was touching.

It was enough.

**

Phil’s voice is light in his ear, a call to pull Dan back to the surface. Dan knows better than to disobey it, and grabs hold of it with the last of the strength left in him. He lets his eyes flutter open, and he stares into cool blue orbs full of nothing less than love and affection, and he feels safe.

He feels warm.

He feels good.

He smiles at Phil, and allows his lover to undo his binds, and massage a lotion over every inch of his skin to smooth out the aches and pains Dan will definitely feel later.

All he knows is the soft, white glow they’re surrounded in. All he knows is Phil. And he feels freed.


End file.
